Reunion
by FireHeart Alchemist
Summary: A Doom/Star Trek XI crossover based on an LJ prompt. When the Captain goes and hires a new Head Nurse behind his back, Bones is ready to hate her. He never expected to see Sam again.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have no idea what's up with the Doom Trek fest in my brain, but here's the start of yet another fic. Once again, I own nothing, not even the plot really, as this is yet another fill for another LJ kink meme prompt. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: _Bad Body Double_

"What the hell's the meaning of this, Jim?" The Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise turns the command chair so he can see his irate CMO.

"The meaning of what Bones?" He flashes the man his brightest grin, which earns him a snarl and a PADD shoved in his face.

"Well then, _Captain_, mind telling me why the hell you've gone and hires a goddamn Head Nurse without telling me?" The young captain shrugged off his friend's tirade like water over stone.

"You work too hard Bones, thought you'd appreciate the help." The doctor all but threw his hands up in the air with frustration.

"Dammit Jim, _I'm_ the CMO here. It's _my_ job, my responsibility to staff my department as I see fit. All I ask is that you let me do my job!"

"Bones," Jim's voice took on what the Bridge Crew had come to call his 'Captain Voice'. "You've had those personnel files on your desk for months now, and you haven't made any leeway. As Captain, it's _my_ job to make sure all departments are adequately staffed, including your Sick Bay."

The two locked eyes, glaring heatedly at each other, their debate continuing non-verbally as the bridge fell silent. Everyone was eyeing the two, some such as Spock and Uhura more discretely than others. Finaly, McCoy relented, rolling his eyes and sighing mightily. Jim's face cracked into a shit-eating grin even as Bones rumbled at him.

"Fine, but only if I get to hire that M'Benga fellow as well." Quicker than Jim thought possible, there was a hypo in his neck.

"Ack! Dammit Bones, what the hell was that for?"

"Oh don't be such an infant. It's just some extra vitamins. You don't eat enough vegetables." Jim frowned playfully as he rubbed his neck, purposefully over exaggerating how much it hurt. "Make sure they're ready at the next Starbase, Jim. For once you're right, I could use the help."

\-\

"Good call with that M'Benga guy," Jim ribbed his CMO. "Looks like he's got a decent head on his shoulders." McCoy took a discrete sip from his hip flask. They had had to take a shuttle to the Starbase, as the transporter had malfunctioned. Jim thought it couldn't hurt to overlook the slight breach in protocol. Then again, he was never one to really play by the books.

"Yeah, well I hope this Chapel lady's half as good as you seem to think she is," he drawled, the Southern accent creeping back into his speech a bit more with every sip.

"Just relax Bones, I'm sure you'll love her." He clapped the doctor on the arm in a brotherly fashion. "Speaking of which, there she is over there. The blonde one next to door twelve."

Whatever reaction he expected out of McCoy, it certainly wasn't anything close to what actually happened. The doctor's eyes lock onto the new Head Nurse only to have his usually scowling eyebrows rocket up to his hairline, eyes wide and mouth falling open. He even dropped the flask for Christ's sake!

"Hey Bones, everything alright?" McCoy's jaw snaps back shut and his eyebrows lower back onto his face, but his eyes are still wide with surprise and never leave the nurse for a second. It's starting to make Kirk feel jealous, actually.

"Yeah, 'm fine Jim." Chapel finally sees them and starts to walk over. She eyes Jim and smiles softly (they had spoken over a vid conference soon after he had received her application) before her eyes landed on Bones.

Her walk stuttered, almost stopping altogether as a brief look of surprise flitted across her pretty face. Then she smiled at the doctor, coming to a halt in front of the two senior officers.

"Nurse Christine Chapel reporting for duty, Captain." She gave him a very proper military salute and Jim couldn't help but smile at her.

"At ease, Chapel. We're glad to have you aboard." He offered her his hand which she took gracefully, giving it a slight squeeze. "And this here is your new boss and pain in the ass, Dr. Leonard McCoy, our CMO."

"Ma'am," McCoy managed to choke out, eyes riveted to her even as he held out his hand for her to shake. Chapel's eyes never left his friend's face as she accepted the hand, causing Bones's shoulders to relax. Kirk thought both of their eyes looked a bit watery as they shook hands, holding on for far longer than was necessary, both letting go of one another reluctantly.

Kirk was more than a little weirded out by the change in Bones's demeanour, and couldn't help but find it more than a bit funny as well, even if his humour tasted a bit like jealousy. Honestly, looking at these two you'd think they were millimetres away from a bone-crushing hug.

"Let's get you settled in then, shall we?" The two head medical staff finally broke eye contact (a bit sheepishly he thought) and McCoy, ever the Southern gentleman, grabbed Chapel's bag for her, slinging it over his shoulder as they headed back to the shuttle. They sat side by side on one side of the shuttle, while M'Benga and Jim sat more towards the front, Sulu in the pilot's seat.

"Buckle up, Bones." The man nodded, tight lipped. The shuttle climbed into the air, fly off smoothly back to the _Enterprise_. It didn't escape Jim's notice that Chapel's hand had somehow found its way into McCoy's squeezing comfortingly, or that Bones looked decidedly less green than he had, say, on the shuttle from Riverside when he had first met the man.

Kirk mentally railed on the green-eyed monster, focusing instead on the sight of his ship up ahead, gleaming beautifully in the starlight. "Home sweet home."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry that it's so short, but exams and all...yeah. More regular updates when exams and Easter's over and done with, I promise._**

* * *

Part II

Jim tried really, really hard to not be jealous of Nurse Chapel, but it was really damned hard. The two of them got along swimmingly, like a house on fire, or however you wanted to say it. Professionally speaking hiring Christine had been the best decision he had ever made in his short, yet illustrious career. The CMO and the Head Nurse were an unbeatable team in Sick Bay, working seamlessly side by side, as if they were the same damned person. Efficiency ratings for the medical department had skyrocketed in the span of a few short weeks.

And, from the rest of the crew's point of view, Christine Chapel was a godsend. While everyone knew McCoy was unparalleled as a surgeon, and more than a few people knew about the heart of gold he hid under his gruff exterior, his bedside manner and his people skills had been severely lacking. Now, Jim was starting to see the Leonard McCoy he suspected to have existed before he had become cynical and broken by divorce and various other traumas.

Sure, he was still gruff, and gave all the 'imbeciles' that got themselves injured a good tongue lashing, but it was no longer so caustic and bitter. Bones actually smiled. He honest to God smiled. And laughed.

What got Jim all green was that almost all of those laughs, all of those smiles, were directed towards _her_. McCoy spent almost all of his free time with Christine, leaving Jim by the wayside. Or so it felt. Sure, they still chilled in Jim's quarters or Bones' office for drinks every now and again, but most of the conversations now a-days revolved around Chapel.

From what McCoy told him, he had grown up with Christine, and they were practically like siblings. Twins even. Then Christine's parents had died off-planet on an archaeological dig, and she came to live with them. All was fine until they graduated high school, and she went to study medical archaeology like her parents, on the same planet even. There had been a falling out, and they hadn't talked to each other in years. Years later, Leonard caught wind that there had been another fatal cave in at the dig, and Chapel had gone missing, and Leonard thought her dead.

As was obvious by the fact that the blonde woman was currently treating a crew member with a severe case of Andorian shingles, of all things, she was quite alive. She had given up on archaeology and signed up with Starfleet to become a nurse.

It was a touching reunion of quasi-siblings who hadn't seen each other in years and/or thought the other was dead. He thought the level of affection they showed each other was somewhat ridiculous, however. Another thing bothered him. How had Bones not recognized Chapel's name when he was going through the profile Jim had sent him? For that matter, how had Chapel not realized that the one Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy who had helped save the Earth from angry time-travelling Romulans was the same person she had grown up with? Bones had avoided the press and getting his photos taken as much as possible, agreeably, and he had gotten far less press than Jim himself had, but come _on_! This was borderline ridiculous!

Jim's mind latched onto this little bit of information, this oddity, and refused to let go. He even began to come up with ridiculous scenarios that painted her everything from a sleeper agent to a mind-controlling alien that just looked like someone Bones knew to a double agent on the run from some sort of foreign government and had had to change her name to preserve her identity, and was secretly Bones' biological sister or something. If he were completely honest with himself Jim would agree that he was simply letting his jealousy over the fact that he no longer had such a monopoly on Bones' free time and gruff affections anymore. Or any of the more gentle or ridiculous ones that he seemed to shower on Chapel.

He did a very good impression of Bones just then, growling at himself to stop being such a damned idiot. As he was on the bridge, it earned him a few wary looks from the Bridge Crew, which he pointedly ignored. It was quiet, and Bones would have come and stopped by for at least half an hour to escape the Sick Bay and see Jim, but the Alpha shift was almost over, and he had yet to see either hide or hair of his CMO.

This was getting ridiculous. Jim resolved to confront Bones about this after his shift.

"Captain, we are now approaching Exo III." Spock's even tone cut through his slowly darkening thoughts like a knife through butter and Jim once again snapped into his role as Captain, back straightening, eyes bright.

"Very good Mr. Spock," he said, acknowledging his First Officer. "What can you tell me about Dr. Roger Korby?"


End file.
